Breathe
by Lillylew
Summary: It wasn't until Lilly looked into his eyes that she realised what it meant to breathe.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight books only my characters and their stories. **

We can build ourselves up as much as we like. It's when the penny drops we're stripped apart. Sometimes it can feel as if we are all enclosed in a tiny bubble only venturing out on occasions. My kind doesn't mix with the umm… normal people. It's the general rule. If we keep inconspicuous nothing will happen and if nothing happens then it's all love, kisses and happy endings. Plus certain people don't find out the secret my family has been hiding for the past 16 years.

My father Carlisle found me when I was a baby, abandoned on the side of the road. After taking me to the hospital I was checked in with the social services and the kind Doctors and Nurses at the London Bridge Hospital took care of me till I could be placed in a home. Unfortunately it wasn't just my abandoned state that was the most peculiar thing about me. You would think being found a day old, bloody and hungry on the highway would be the stand out. But I suppose ageing faster than your suppose to kind of overrides that factor. By chance Carlisle had taken to looking in on me and found the abnormality before any other research could be done.

I suppose that's the gist of it for now. The rest is fairly self explanatory. Esme became my mother and the rest of our family became my brothers and sisters. You'd think Alice would have seen me coming. Life was good, we moved to the states so that Carlisle and Jasper could further their research under the Volturi's radar.

It wasn't until my fourth birthday that we realised something else made me more of a freak. I could change my looks. At this point I looked like a 13 year old, so in true teenage fashion waking up with purple hair deserved an overreaction. That's how we've hidden the truth of what I am. Whenever Alice saw a visitor I'd hide my heart beat and change my skin.

My mother always says "if the grass is greener on the other side, you should look into watering yours more". I'm getting there though; our latest move to Forks has been sort of a plus. The only complication so far was an excursion to La Push. Thankfully since I'm not a vampire, well full vampire and pose no threat I was allowed on the land. This is where the story of Lilliana Margret Cullen begins. This is my story of when I truly started living.


	2. First Breath

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Twilight books only my characters and their stories. **

**Chapter 2**

**First Breath**

"Atkinson?"

"Here"

" Austin?"

"Present"

"Bolan?"

"Yup"

" Bradford?"

"Yeh"

"Cullen?"

"Here"

It was as normal (and boring) as a Monday could get in Forks; raining, foggy, school, no sun and most importantly raining. Sometimes I wondered what would happen if it stopped raining here. The umbrella company would probably go out of business I guess. Bad joke I know but you try being funny at 8 am on a Monday crammed into Forks only bus for the 30 minute drive to La Push.

It was all Jaspers fault. He insisted that I pick history as a subject and I was so easily persuaded. Blonde nut job. That mixed with 7 other subjects in my freshman year didn't help at all. Plus some of us need sleep. If I didn't love him so much I'd he'd be dead… for a second time.

Back to the crisis on hand; being stuck on a tiny bus with 15 other classmates was not my idea of fun. Not that I'm a geek or anything I just prefer self elected isolation. Luckily I managed to score a seat to myself thanking the powers that be that history wasn't a popular choice this year. We're meant to be studying the local tribes history as part of an assessment and in order to do that Mr Wilson thought it would be grand (his word not mine) to visit the little museum down there and find someone to interview.

When I say museum I mean Tiny-building-located-at-the-back-of-someone's-house museum not the louvre my dears. Not that I'm a snob but this isn't my idea of fun. Especially since I'm thinking that the little red house the bus is now parked in front of is our location. Which means that the man in the wheelchair is Billy Black. For you people not in the know, about 75 years ago my family signed a treaty saying that they would not enter onto Quileute land. This field trip was a requirement of my subject which meant dad had to talk to the Chief, Billy Black to allow me on the land. Vampires were a no go but a half breed that preferred chocolate to blood was allowed, technicalities basically.

Trying inconspicutaly as possible I got off the bus and stood behind other students trying to catch Mr Wilson and Mr Blacks discussion.

"George it's good to see you! How are Jen and the baby?"

"Excellent we found out we were having a boy the other day. Now this collection you have are you sure your tribes ok sharing it?"

"It's fine, our story should be told. As they say knowledge is power."

"Very true, how's Jacob did he manage to make it here this morning?" **Jacob? Carlisle said nothing about a Jacob. **Turning back to the class Mr Wilson rose his voice "Come on my little historians! Time to learn! This is Billy Black who's the Chief of the Quileute tribe. His son is here somewhere and will be helping us today. Since we have been so privileged to be allowed to view their history I advise you take this time to-"a loud muffle sounded from the house accompanied by a string of profanities cutting off Mr Wilsons speech.

The door flew open to reveal a tall gangly teenager not much older than myself. A wide grin spread across his face as he lopped over to our little congregation.

"Jacob it's nice to see you decided to join us."Billy said in a fatherly way

"Yeh, well my alarm clock didn't go off sorry. I guess I kinda forgot the time"

"When did you get an alarm clock?" Billy's frown turned into a smile as Jacobs cheeks turned pink and a few giggles were let out through the group.

A clearing of a throat brought out attention back to the Mr Wilson.

"As I was saying, this is a rare opportunity so I suggest you take it and learn from it."

"Yes that's right children our tribe is quiet private and this is just a trial. Please follow me a few of the elders helped set up a display out the back"

Jacob quickly turned to his father helping down the muddy road the back shed.

"Now I know it's doesn't look like much, but this shed holds items ageing up to 100 years old. Feel free to look around, everything has an explanation on it."

"You all know what to do. Remember the sheet I gave you to help you form notes. And remember ask questions."

After Mr Wilsons final words the group slowly dispersed into the shed looking at different artefacts. Walking into the shed I felt a pull towards the quilts in the far right hand corner. Every square depicted a scene which turned into a story. My main focus was on the one of a man leaving his hut gradually heading into the woods to turn into a wolf. Everything about this one was detailed right down to the wolves pelt. It was so beautiful I had to stop myself from running a hand across it to feel the different textures.

Heavy footsteps alerted me to a presence next to me. Turning me head I realised that it was Billy's son Jacob.

"It's different isn't it? It's the only one we have from my great grandfather's time. Everything was burned or ruined in an attack."

"Who could do that to something like this? I've never seen a quilt so specifically detailed. Whoever did it obviously loved the story." The first part was just for show. Of course I knew who or rather what did this.

"You're familiar with the tribe's stories?" He had beautiful brown eyes. The type that you could get lost in and stare at forever. I always believed that you could tell what a person was thinking by their eyes. It was the one thing that couldn't be hidden, not even by me.

"Somewhat, my dad he uh has some history I guess you could say with this area."

"What's your name?"

"Lilly Cullen."

"No, seriously? You're Carlisle Cullen's daughter? I thought you weren't allowed here? Some sort of fall out or something."

Or something… "Your dad made an exception after my dad promised I wouldn't bite" My smile and laugh was more directed at the joke than Jacob. He was cute though and slightly built and he smelled amazing, what was he wearing? I should get Edward some for his birthday.

"Sure, sure from the way they talk about your family around here, I expected you to be 10 foot tall and wielding a death machine."

Add funny to the list. This time my smile and laugh was aimed at him.

"I'm sorry to be such a disappointment, although my brother Emmett could nearly live up to that description."

"Remind me not make him angry then. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

My stomach dropped in disappointment. For some reason I wanted him to stay and talk for a while longer. Instead I kept my smile and thanked him politely.

For the rest of the hour I slowly made my way around looking at objects and making notes. Jacob never left my sight and I caught him looking my way more than once. After a while everyone started to make their way out to the bus as Mr Wilson thanked Mr Black.

Just as I was about to enter the bus I heard my name shouted by Jacob. Looking over my shoulder I saw him running across with something in his hand. My stomach let out a round of butterflies and my hopes grew that I would see him again.

"Lilly! I was wondering I ah know you need an interview so I thought maybe I could do it for you? I mean if that's ok? I know you might already have someone but maybe you could have a second one? Cross referencing and all that." Jacobs anxious face looked back at mine.

Breathe Lills, be cool. Don't want to come off sounding to desperate.

"Actually no I haven't got anyone yet, it'd be great if you could do it for me." Smiles seemed to be all round as he handed me his number and email.

"Great here's my email and number send me yours through so we can decide on a time to do this."

"Sounds great, bye Jacob."

"Yeh bye, oh and Lilly it's just Jake."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So this is only really short but I thought I'd give you something. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Any reviews are welcome J **

**As always the twilight saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer. **

As Edward sped down the highway to our home I felt like the weight had been taken off my shoulders in what seemed a long time coming. Some part of me knew that no matter what my family may say Jacob would become a fixture in my life. An unexplainable force kept the way he smiled ingrained into my mind (a mind that was currently singing Hey Mondays Arizona full blast to keep a certain someone out).

Secrecy had never been a big thing in my family. There's nothing to hide behind, eventually it would come out. It was how we functioned effectively. Something that the Vulturi had yet to figure out.

Hearing my phone go off, it took everything that I had not to check it. After I left Jake and I had exchanged texts furiously during the day talking about nothing and everything. Instead I tried to immerse myself in conversation with Alice over the Jimmy Choos that were coming in the mail later this week. I could hear Emmett in the car in front of me trying to convince Rose to go hunting on the weekend.

I abhor killing animals but it's a must to do it at least once a month to keep me healthy. The last time I tried to go off them it ended up disastrous. If Emmett got his way that would mean the rest of the family would go hunting for the weekend leaving me alone. This would also leave me an opportunity to see Jake.

At that thought Alice's eyes glazed over for half a minute.

"No absolutely not. You got lucky enough that they allowed you onto the reservation Lils" Edwards voice cut through the tension that the vision had just caused. His dark penetrating glare gazed back at me in the rear-view mirror.

"You can't tell me what to do! I could happen to decide it right when you guys are in the middle of a hunt!" I yelled furiously at him. Why did Edward always feel the need to dictate my life?

"Then I won't go. There's plenty of game here, close enough to stop you."

"Edward, she'll bee alright. I've seen it."

"Can someone please tell me what you're on about?" Jasper said exasperated.

"Lilliana wants to visit the wolves." That evil git! That's right Edward I hope you heard that one.

"Wolves? As in the La Push ones? I wasn't aware that they started phasing again?"

"They haven't for generations! That's my point, I'm perfectly safe. Jake is a normal teenage boy. Anyways if someone's going to stop me it'll be mum and dad." Leaving them no time to answer I grab my bag and head straight to my room landing on my bed. Looking up I see the sky that I pleaded with mum to let me paint.

Remembering that Jake sent me a text I quickly check it and let out a squeal at what it says;

_Hey what are you doing this weekend? I'm free Saturday if you want to hang out. If you wanted to?-J _

_Sounds like a plan :) Barry's café at 10? –L_

_Sweet can't wait, I've got to go but I'll text later –J_

Clutching my phone to my chest I let out a spastic victory squeal kicking my legs in the air.

Hearing a soft knock at the door I lift my head up to see mum standing there with a smile on her face.

"So I here you have a date this weekend?"

"It's not a date. Just two friends casually meeting for food."

"Mmmhmm. Dinners at 7."

"Wait. Your letting me go? Nothing about the Quileute's and all that?"

"Lilly if I said no what would you do?"

"Find a way to get to the café behind all you backs." Admitting this made me shameful I would do that to my family.

"Exactly, he must be something special for you to do that. I'd rather know where you were. I'm not happy with it just know that. Your father will probably have something to add when he gets home. Now go clean up." With that she floats out the door.


End file.
